


Warm embrace

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Tessa & Morgan explore Yellowknife
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singawaytheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singawaytheblues/gifts).



When Tessa was presented with the idea of visiting one of the most beautiful places in Canada, she never hesitated a single second. 

Just the thought of exploring a new area of her beautiful country and witnessing the amazing, breathtaking aurora borealis in Yellowknife was a dream come true.

But what she was most looking forward to, was meeting the locals, who knew this place better than anyone else. She was so very excited to see their lifestyle and discover their amazing, well-kept culture. 

In her mind, she couldn’t think of sharing this amazing journey with anyone else but Morgan. 

Their relationship had evolved quite quickly and she had grown very fond of him. She never thought that falling in love so quickly, so deeply and irrevocably could happen to her, but it did and, thought a tiny part of her was scared shitless for not being in control of her emotions, she felt nothing but contentment and happiness. 

So that’s how she found herself in his apartment in Toronto, his pink sweater swallowing her tiny frame and her hair in a bun. She had woken up not even an hour ago, and the thought of having to put clothes on was too much of a task for her, so she just grabbed the sweater that was neatly folded on the bedroom’s couch and put it on - along with her sweatpants, to complete the total chill look. 

Immediately, Morgan’s scent and lingering perfume had invaded her senses and she smiled softly, closing her eyes and ducking her head so her nose was tucked into the fabric of his sweater. 

Thinking she wanted the actual man wrapped around her, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table and went in search of her boyfriend, stopping only to freshen up in the bathroom. 

She found him in the kitchen, quietly whistling a song they’ve been listening to on repeat for the past few days,and cutting slices of lemon that she knew he was making for her and her morning rituals. 

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him, locking her fingers around him and taking a deep breath of his intoxicating scent. He smelled like citrus, musk and a bit of his new favourite perfume. He smelled like Morgan. 

He smelled like home. 

“Good morning, baby” he says and, though she can’t see him with her face on his back, she can hear the smile in his voice.   
“Good morning,” she replied softly, her head still quite sleepy - she hadn’t had her coffee yet, after all.

He turned around in a way that she didn’t have to move her arms from around him, and tightened her hold around him when she felt his own arms encase her in his comforting warmth. 

“Someone is still sleepy,” he says with a smile and a chuckle. Clingy, cuddly Tessa was a sleepy Tessa.

He cast a glance at the clock and noticed it was just after 8:30AM, not quite early but still not quite late, considering they had stayed up pretty late last night. Not for any shenanigans, mind you, but because they had spent a rather big part of the night talking about her upcoming trip to Yellowknife.

_“It’s gonna be such a beautiful experience, Tessa. You’ll get to really disconnect from the reality, live a completely different life and just watch the aurora borealis.”_

_“I know, they promised lots of activities, but the two I’m most looking forward to, is meeting this wonderful woman who will teach us all about life there. I can’t wait to learn about that culture. It’s gonna be so insightful,” she said, her mind deep in concentration, wonder and excitement._

_ “I can’t wait for you to tell me all about it, baby. I can  _ already _ picture you sleeping in those tipis, I don’t even know how you’re gonna survive, you’re  _ always _ cold!” _

_Tessa let out a big laugh and sneaked a hand under shirt, making him flinch when the coldness of it came in contact with his warm skin._

_She tilted her head up and looked at him deeply, her mind deep in thought and concentration._

_He waited for her to articulate her thoughts, running a hand through her messy hair as he did so._

_“Come with me,” she says so quietly, he almost doesn’t hear her._

_He feels like his heart stopped for a second and started beating faster._

_It feels like she’s asking him something huge. This trip is one of the most important trips for her and she’s ready to share the journey with him._

_“Are- are you sure that’s what you want?”  
_

_“Yes. 100%. Morgan, you’re so important to me and I can’t imaging sharing this beautiful experience with anyone else but you. And I can’t imagine doing this alone, either._

_“I love you,” he sighs out deeply, bringing her head closer to his and murmuring a soft ‘yes,’ before crashing his lips against her._

Tessa  moaned from her place in his arms and shrugged lightly,

“I’m still sleepy but I had the best sleep in weeks. Might have something to do with you, I don’t know.”She mumbles against him, her body shaking in sync with his when he let out a laugh, his chest vibrating against her. 

“Still want me along with you?” He asks, making sure that she didn’t change her mind after having slept on it.

“Very much so. Gotta have someone to keep me warm during the night, babe.” she quips.

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you want me there!” He says in mock outrage, making her laugh.

And when she lifts her head to look at him, her eyes are bright, her smile warm and her embrace comforting.

***

With a head full of wonder, full of memories, Tessa joins Morgan under the heavy blanket in their roomy tipi during their first night in Yellowknife.

Their first day had exceeded their expectations. There was so, so much to explore, so much to learn, see and do.

3 days simply wouldn’t be enough, but she wanted to soak it all up. 

When she finally wrapped the blanket tightly around them and scooted closer to him, she let out a sigh of contentment. 

“Today was perfect already,” she says softly from her place against him, head on his shoulder, face pressed against his neck with her mouth just about reaching his collarbone.

“It really was. Thank you for taking me with you, Tess. I appreciate it and you so much.”

“I wouldn’t do it with anybody else,” she closes her eyes at the contact of his lips against her forehead and burrows herself into his embrace.

“I am so excited for the snow mobile tomorrow, it’s almost like my childhood’s dream come true,” he says with a chuckle.

“I like learning new things about you.” She says before tilting her head up, “what else did you dream about when you were younger?”

“Well, if I told my teenage self I’d end up cuddling with a national treasure in a tipi in Yellowknife, he would have probably gone crazy,”

Tessa breaks into giggles and snorts, hiding her face into his chest. 

“Well tell young Morgan that if his older self steals the blanket tonight, I’m definitely gonna put my cold feet on him,”

Morgan scoffs but says nothing, knowing that she will do it if he even tries. 

That’s exactly how he finds himself, hours later. Her icy feet find their way on his thighs and he jumps, yelping slightly.

He rearranges the blankets around her and brings her closer to him, so close that she’s half on top of him when she falls into dreamland again, her face tucked right under his chin, her hand hidden under his sweater and wrapped tight around the man she loves. 

And they sleep, together, in the middle of the most magical place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> 🧡


End file.
